


Dear Daniel

by ongnielhwan



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Random - Freeform, i also really love nielhwan, just a late night writing, kinda sad, slight ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnielhwan/pseuds/ongnielhwan
Summary: Jaehwan writing to Daniel





	Dear Daniel

[first letter]

_Dear Daniel,_

_I’m not really sure why I am writing this to you if you are not going to recevie this. I hope you don’t! That would be embrrassing. I just thought writing my feelings to you by letters and just hide this,so no one can find this. This is just the beginning._

_sincerely yours,_

_Kim Jaehwan_

[second letter]

_Dear Daniel,_

_You know what gets me mad. No you don’t, but what gets me mad is Seongwoo and you. Reason why is you guys are always on and off. Just officially call it end. Just stop dating him again. I hate you coming to the apartment being all sad that you guys broke up again. I never trustd Seongwoo I always thought he was a bad influence._

_sincerely yours,_

_Kim Jaehwan_

[third letter]

_Dear Daniel,_

_I hate you! I hate you beacause you play with my feelings. I want you to stop okay? okay. I don’t want to get hurt._

_sincerely yours,_

_Kim Jaehwan_

[fourth letter]

_Dear Daniel,_

_I saw you with a girl smiling at her. The same smile you gave Seongwoo when you first saw him. And that is love. Please stay away from her. I have a bad feeling about your her. She is bad news. I know it._

_sincerely yours,_

_Kim Jaehwan_

[fifth letter]

_Dear Daniel,_

_Prom was fun wasn’t it. Well not for me since I had no date or friends who wanted to go with me. You sure did have fun with her. You didn’t even dance with me like you always did._

_sincerely yours,_

_Kim Jaehwan_

[sixth letter]

_Dear Daniel,_

_It’s official I hate her even more than day 1. You guys been dating for 10 months now. She changed you. You suddenly stopped talking to me and stopped coming back home. Anytime I try to talk you just get mad at me. What did I do for you to get mad at me?_

_sincerely yours,_

_Kim Jaehwan_

[seventh letter]

_Dear Daniel,_

_I told you she was bad news! You didn’t want to listen to me. I’m always right, but you choose not to trust me. I knew she was behind something. I dislike alot more because she hurt you._

_sincerely yours,_

_Kim Jaehwan_

[eighth letter]

_Dear Daniel,_

_It has now been 5 months since the break up with that snake. You are better and happy. I am glad. I hope you stay like that forever. I want to see you smile everyday. The smile that makes my hear flutter everytime I see it. I want to hear your cute laugh when you hear a joke. I want you to love me instead of others and be together._

_sincerely yours,_

_Kim Jaehwan_

[ninth letter]

_Dear Daniel,_

_Today is the best day ever. You know why! Its my birthday!! You asked me what I wanted to do and I just said let’s just celebrate just the two of us and nobody else. We watch some movies and cuddled alittle. We had some cake which was very good. Then we cuddled more and you kissed my head. Which I may or may not squealed inside._

_sincerely yours,_

_Kim Jaehwan_

[last letter]

_Dear Daniel,_

_I was thinking about telling you how I feel about you, but I chicken out so I will write it here. Daniel we been friends for so long I don’t know where to begin honestly! You were always there for me and I appreciate it. You would always fight those who bullied me in middle school._

_In highschool you started to hang out with Seongwoo which I was fine at first until you guys officially got together. I felt jealous I guess that you were with someone else.Then you guys became an on and off couple._

_This might sound crazy but I was in love with you the whole time without me realizing it until you and seongwoo broke up. I told myself ‘Jaehwan you are in love with your best friend’ I said it sound crazy because it’s like those movie where one best friend falls in love with their best friend you know what I mean!_

_I’m not going go talk about the girl part because YIKES! Then came birhday which was amazing I loved it all. You kissed my head while I was falling asleep. I got the butterflies when you kissed my head._

_Ok ok I am going to stop here before I go over board. I love you alot Kang Daniel and I hope I will tell you one day!_

_sincerely yours,_

_Kim Jaehwan_

 

 

 

Daniel wiped his tears trying not to get the letters of his best friend. He found Jaehwan’s letters in box while he was cleaning out Jaehwan’s. He cried because he never got to tell Jaehwan he felt the same.

Two days ago, Daniel was preparing a pinic at the park. He texted Jaehwan to meet hom there because it was urgent. Which it was because he was finally going to tell Jaehwan to be his boyfriend.

Daniel got dressed and walked to the park to get everything ready. He looked at the time and it was 5 o’clock so that means Jaehwan is suppos to be here anytime.

He waited for one hour until he got call from Jaehwan. He answered the phone to find out if wasn’t Jaehwan, but a random man on the phone. The man was a doctor telling him that Jaehwan got into a car crash. Daniel dropped his phone and ran to the hospital to check on him.

When he got there he asked for ‘Kim Jaehwan’. They told him the way to his room. Once he got there the doctor came out of the room with a sad face.

Daniel looked at him with a worry face. He asked if Jaehwan was okay and the doctor shakes his head no. He told Daniel that Jaehwan didn’t make it and that he died from losing too much blood.

Daniel slowly went down on his knees shaking his head. He couldn’t believe that his best friend, his love of his life died. He broke down to tears.

The next day, it was the funeral. All of Jaehwan’s family and friends came. They all hugged Daniel since they know he was closer to him.

Daniel didn’t admit it, but he was depressed. He was sad when he was packing all of Jaehwan’s things in the box. That’s when he saw the box of letters from Jaehwan to him.

Daniel put the letters back in the box. He got up from the emtpy bed and turned off the lights. He put the letters under his bed for him to keep himself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope you enjoyed this! If you want me to write more nielhwan just comment like a request i guess and i will write it as soon as i can!


End file.
